Modern Internet browsers maintain a list of websites visited by users. Often, each entry of the list includes the network location of the visited page. Increasingly, however, Internet browsers are used to access and host dynamic applications provided by webservers. Such applications may allow a user to interact and customize the data and application interface presented using the Internet browser.